


A Pirate in Gentleman's Clothing

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [68]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Harry is pining over his captain, and is desperate to find a way to get her to feel the same as him. So he visits two of the most unlikely people to help him to get Uma's attention. Harry Hook x Uma or Huma fluff with slight hints of Hevie or Harry x Evie on the edges.
Relationships: Ben & Harry Hook, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Dizzy Tremaine, Evie & Harry Hook, Evie & Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Slight Evie/Harry Hook
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Pirate in Gentleman's Clothing

“Hey, Cap’n?”

“Hmm?”

“‘Ave ye e’er considered slowin’ down and I dunno… datin’ someone?” Harry questioned, simultaneously trying to avoid his true question and find out a definitive answer to what he had left unasked.

Uma and Harry were currently lounged on the couch, the television playing as they both watched it absently. He was laying down on the couch, and his head was resting nearby her thigh and she had her arm nearest to him propped up on the back of the sofa and her other arm resting on the arm of the couch.

Harry was currently working at the very subtle business of figuring out if Uma had any romantic feelings for him. With every day that they spent together, he could feel his love--- like? He wasn’t sure anymore--- growing. Either way, he wanted her to at least feel a fraction of what he experienced.

It had been weeks since he had reunited with his captain, and he had felt a definitive difference in how they interacted. She had instigated infinitely more contact with him, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she had felt the shift as well. She was too comfortable with him to not have.

Of course, his captain was confusing. There were no definite answers with her, and he could never be certain of anything where she was concerned.

At his question, Uma furrowed her brow, looking down into his light green-blue eyes as she considered the inquiry.

“Not really,” Uma told him. Harry nodded, relieved that there was no other guy on her mind but also disappointed that she didn’t seem to be interested in him in that way at all.

“What? You considering settling down or something?” Uma questioned suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as she turned the question against him. Harry raised his eyebrows before offering her a smirk.

“Me? Nah, ‘course not. What’d give ye that idea?” Harry asked, and Uma shrugged, grinning at the boy as she raised an eyebrow in interest.

“Nothing. Just a strange thing to ask somebody out of the blue,” Uma told him nonchalantly, and Harry resisted the urge to huff out of his nose.

Uma let her arm slide down the couch and thread into his hair, ruffling it a little as she playfully teased him. Harry internally felt his heart swell at the contact, and he couldn’t help the satisfied grin that stayed on his face as she allowed her hand to rest there unmoving.

“Y’know, you’re a great first mate,” Uma complimented, and his grin dwindled slightly as he was brought back to the low of the friendzone. He tried to muster a slight smile, but all he could feel was immense disappointment.

“A first mate’s only as good as his cap’n,” Harry returned, and Uma’s lips curled in a grin as he looked up at her. She returned to watching the television quietly, and Harry felt his heart fall to his feet as she continued just as they had been before.

He was in the friendzone, and he positively ached for her to see him at least somewhat how he saw her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“So, what’s it like to be in love with someone?” Harry questioned as he found himself alone in a room with Ben one day, gathering paperwork that Uma had asked for in her new position as the Captain of the Guard.

Ben stopped everything he was doing, his lips curling in a dopey grin as he sighed.

“Ah, Harry, I don’t know how to tell you,” Ben spoke, shaking his head as he scratched the back of his neck.

“That wonderful, eh, Kingy?” Harry asked somewhat awkwardly, not really knowing what to say, but knowing exactly who he was thinking of right then.

“Yeah,” Ben laughed slightly, his eyes lit up in that happy lovestruck puppy sort of expression.

“It’s like… the best feeling ever. The girl… Well, she always has your back through everything, and she’s just the most beautiful person ever,” Ben spoke, clearly talking about Mal, but Harry allowed himself to imagine Uma in that statement. He smiled a bit, allowing himself to truly consider his feelings for Uma.

“She makes you laugh, she makes you want to kiss her, she’s amazing,” Ben gushed, and Harry’s grin grew as he thought of all the times that Uma had made him laugh. He thought of all the astronomical amount of times that he had wanted to take her in his arms, gently cradle her face in his hands, and tenderly pepper her face in kisses with all of the reverence that she deserved.

“You want to hold her tightly and tell her how much she means to you every moment of the day,” Ben told him, obviously still stuck in his mind with his girl, but Harry was much too far gone in his thoughts of Uma. He wanted to take her hand and kiss it repeatedly, mumbling against her skin just how much she meant to him and what he would do for her.

“It’s a great feeling, Harry,” Ben finished, and Harry slowly came out of his thoughts, realizing that Ben was done answering him. Harry just gazed at the young King blankly.

“Why do you ask?” Ben questioned curiously, tilting his head, and Harry shook his head, his thoughts still haunting him as he almost couldn’t think of any response. His mind was too taken with thoughts of kissing his captain.

“No reason. Jus’ curious,” Harry informed him, and Ben easily took the answer, picking up his phone to most assuredly text Mal.

And Harry was now in even worse of a boat than he was before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Honestly, you two are like a married couple,” Mal suddenly proclaimed.

Uma had been in the middle of scolding Harry for something he had done earlier, and she had just happened to be talking in front of Mal and Evie. For what reason she was fussing at him, he couldn’t quite seem to remember at this point. He was still too stuck on the being married part.

He looked at Uma, and he noticed that she stopped as well to stare at Mal. She glanced at him before looking back at Mal quickly. Harry felt his heart skip a beat at her very gaze, despite how momentary it was.

“You don’t know anything. Stay out of this,” Uma pointed at the faerie, and Harry watched her lips as she spoke. What he would give to kiss those beautiful lips. They were a blessing and a curse, and the only thing that defined the two was the tone of voice spilling from between them.

“I’m just saying!” Mal raised her hands in a placating gesture as she shared a knowing glance with Evie. Harry couldn’t help but wish their knowing glances would actually become a reality, but even he knew that was just a wish that would never happen.

“You fight like one, that’s for sure,” Evie added unhelpfully as she grinned at Harry and Uma.

“He is my first mate. And a best friend on a good day,” Uma informed the purple-haired girl firmly as she moved her accusing finger between the bluenette and Mal. Evie and Mal both just giggled sneakily, whispering as they no doubt discussed whatever they saw between Harry and Uma.

Whatever they were whispering, Harry knew he wanted it to actually happen. How he would love to take Uma in his arms and proclaim to the world that she was his and his alone. Nothing would please him more.

Uma groaned, breathing out of her nose heavily in her frustration with the two gossiping girls, and Harry watched her carefully.

She caught his gaze, and she raised an eyebrow.

“What are you looking at? You wanna go over there and gossip, too?” Uma questioned, somewhere between irritated with Mal and irritated with Harry.

Harry immediately flushed, profusely attempting to diffuse Uma’s anger as he tried to explain himself.

“Nay, nay, I was jus’ waitin’ on ye to start fussin’ at me again!” Harry defensively cried, and Uma furrowed her brow at him before launching back into whatever her problem was again.

And Harry still hadn’t managed to get through to her just how much he’d love them to be a couple.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry walked down a hallway in Mal’s castle, sighing deeply as he ran his fingers through his somewhat messy hair.

This was truly the bottom of the barrel, but Harry was desperate. His only chance, his sole opportunity to get his captain’s attention and perhaps make her see him as anything but one of the guys.

He straightened his hanging red coat, fingering the familiar wornness on its edges as he stopped in front of a door. He furrowed his brow, closing his eyes tightly before reopening them.

Harry so dreaded this. He knew he’d likely be declined, and he honestly didn’t know what he was hoping for, maybe a miracle? But he had to try. It was all he knew to do. He had to get her attention. Just for a moment, so that maybe he could get her to feel just a tiny increment of what he experienced every waking moment.

He raised a closed fist tentatively, hesitating as he resisted the urge to just leave and pretend that he had never come begging on _her_ doorstep for help.

But what did he have to lose? His dignity, maybe, and perhaps his sense of self-sufficiency, but it would all be worth it if it worked.

The Hook boy finally pushed through his doubts and dread and took the plunge, allowing his knuckles to rap on the door.

She opened the door, and he noticed that she had a visitor, which was just as well because he was quite honestly looking for both of them.

They just gaped at him in complete shock, sharing a glance as they stared at him. He almost wanted to roll his eyes at their ridiculousness, but he couldn’t say he blamed them. It wasn’t every day that Harry Hook showed up on someone’s doorstep as desperate looking as he undoubtedly appeared today.

He took in a breath to speak, knowing that he needed to say something to get this over with more quickly. There was no reason in prolonging the inevitable.

“Alright, so Imma wee bit embarrassed ta be askin’ ye both fer help. However, I figured at this point, I likely needed it,” Harry started, standing in the doorway as he addressed two people before him.

“I never thought I’d be askin’ the two o’ ye of all people, but I’m not too proud to do so,” Harry told them, toying with his hook as he tried to keep his strong sense of humiliation at bay.

“I need help turning me into something that Uma might actually… I dunno, pay closer attention to?” The pitch of Harry’s voice heightened at the end, unsure of itself as he tread a path that his normally so proud self did not take very often.

“Would you two do that?” Harry asked, raising his gaze from his hook.

Evie and Dizzy looked at each other, raising an eyebrow at one another as they glanced between Harry and each other. Harry offered them a slight smile, worried that they wouldn’t accept but not really expecting them to either. After all, he hadn’t ever been very nice to Dizzy during their time on the Isle, and Evie was awfully protective of the kid. Of course, Evie was protective of any kid.

Evie and Dizzy shared a nod before returning their eyes to Harry. He swallowed, inevitably a bit nervous as he watched them and attempted to gain something from their gazes. They were both unreadable, and it quite honestly scared the pirate.

“We might could arrange something,” Evie told him, looking at Dizzy as she made sure that was alright with the little girl.

Dizzy smiled widely before returning to her previous, more serious expression.

Harry grinned at them both, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he found himself quite thankful. Maybe now he could finally get the sort of noticing that he wanted from Uma that was not just as a best friend or a first mate.

However, his relieved feelings were about to come to an end.

Evie immediately ran for her long strand of tailor’s tape, and Dizzy grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down to her level as she examined his head

“Okay. These bangs? They’re getting evened out and slicked around. I’m thinking dapper,” Dizzy spoke, and Evie nodded her head at Dizzy.

Evie came back to the both of them, placing her hand on Harry’s shoulder and making him stand up straight from his bent position. He raised an eyebrow uncertainly as Evie reached her hands inside of his coat and around his waist--- obviously knowing no personal boundaries, but he really didn’t care--- and she measured his torso.

She slipped her arms out from around him, and she grabbed his coat, siding it off of his shoulders as she measured his shoulders carefully. Her face was close to his, and he looked at her with some bewilderment. She felt his gaze and her eyes flit up to his for a moment as she offered him a slight flash of teeth in a smile before pursing her lips again in concentration.

Harry looked over her head at the Tremaine girl, and his eyes widened as Dizzy started to get out her giant scissors. Harry swallowed, his eyes going absurdly wide as he seriously contemplated running.

But there was no escape now. He had asked for a makeover. And a makeover he would get.

He’d get Uma’s attention one way or another.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Okay, take a look,” Evie spoke, and he looked into the tall mirror before him. He wasn’t entirely sure who was looking back at him, though.

It was a tall, dignified fellow--- minus the hook held in his hand, of course--- and his hair was poofy but controlled, a curl coming down in a wave as a large bang. He was clad in a nice, deep-red coat that touched the back of his mid-thigh area, and there was a nice black vest underneath it with a white undershirt. His pants were black, and they draped over his deep-red leather shoes nicely.

He gaped at the man in the mirror before him, and he slightly smiled, realizing that it had to be him. Evie’s face lit up in a huge smile as she leaned her arm on his shoulder, examining him in the mirror. Dizzy walked up to his other side, hopping up and down in her excitement about his makeover.

“Wow, you look absolutely-”

“Stunningly amazingly handsome,” Evie finished with a grin as she looked over at the pirate. He chuckled at her and swallowed hard, staring at himself in the mirror. This would definitely get Uma’s attention. He just wasn’t quite sure in what way.

“Yeah!” Dizzy agreed emphatically, her girlish enthusiasm bleeding through. Evie smiled at them both significantly more maturely.

“Harry Hook, you have been remade. If Uma doesn’t pay attention to you now, well… Just come visit me,” Evie flirted, winking at him, and he laughed at her, knowing that she was very much kidding but also that she had the lightest twinges of seriousness laced in her statement.

“Thank ye. Ye didn’t ‘ave to do that. And much less the gorgeous job that ye did,” Harry told them sincerely and Dizzy puffed up with the praise. Evie’s grin just got bigger as she took in the compliment as humbly as she could.

“I can repay ye-”

“No,” Evie firmly interrupted him, and he blinked. “Friends don’t pay friends.”

“Besides, we’re eager to see the Huma ship sail,” Evie added with a grin, and Dizzy nodded excitedly. Harry snorted at the both of them and nodded resolutely, straightening his coat and checking his teeth carefully in the mirror.

“Well, I guess I’ll be goin’ to find me cap’n,” Harry informed them with a smile, and Evie squeezed his shoulder, letting her hand slide down his back.

And off Harry went, hoping to change his friendzoned status.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry slipped through the doorway of Uma, his, and Gil’s apartment in Ben and Mal’s castle, and he spotted her pacing around, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked somewhere between worried and angry. He let out a soft sigh as he sat his hook on the nearby end table.

“Ahoy?” Harry greeted gently, and Uma immediately froze as she closed her eyes, chuckling under her breath disbelievingly.

“Ahoy? Ahoy?! You leave for hours on end, not telling anyone where you went, and you just come strolling in going ‘Ahoy?’ Well, I’ve got news for you, Hook,” Uma announced, turning toward him so that she could fuss at him more effectively.

Uma immediately froze, her eyes wide and her jaw slack as she took in his appearance.

Her eyes glazed over a bit as she looked him up and down, and Harry just stood there as if he was frozen, attempting to gauge her reaction to his new clothes. He watched as her gaze lingered on his chest and drug down his body, and he was acutely aware as she swallowed hard.

“I was out gettin’ worked on by Evie and the little runt,” Harry informed her, and Uma hardly paid any attention to his words as she stepped closer to him tentatively. He offered her a small smile as he tried to quell whatever wrath she could have come up with.

“I’m sorry tha’ I didn’t tell ye. I wanted to surprise ye,” he admitted, and Uma’s gaze flicked up to his. He was immediately rendered speechless by the intense emotion swirling in her deep, dark brown orbs.

Uma stepped up so that her chest was brushing against his own, her eyes still locked onto his.

“I, um, didn’t mean to worry ye, and uh…”

She leaned in closer to him, despite the fact that her forehead only touched his chin when she was flat-footed. He bowed his head, looking into her eyes deeply as she stopped just short of his face. His heart was racing, and he hoped desperately that she couldn’t hear it. It was practically beating a hole in his chest.

“I’m really sorry about that,” he told her slowly and quietly, trying his best not to look at her lips that were so close to his own. Uma, however, had no reservations as she openly stared at his mouth.

“So why did you do it?” Uma questioned softly, and Harry let out a soft breath that washed over her face gently.

He had to make the decision now. He had to take the plunge. He had to make the ultimate verdict on whether he would forever go on with feelings unsaid and perhaps unrequited or take a chance on love and that strange look in Uma’s eyes.

His Adam’s apple bobbed in a hard swallow as he gazed at Uma.

“I, um… I did it because I wanted ye ta maybe…. perhaps…. Get yer ‘ttention in a way that was a wee bit more than jus’ yer first mate,” Harry murmured, and her expression never changed as her gaze ever so slowly came up to meet his own. He felt a shiver run through him, but he kept still as she looked at him.

She raised an eyebrow carefully as she gazed into his green-blue eyes.

“You’ve certainly got it now.” And that was when her lips crashed against his, her hands grabbing tightly to the lapels of his coat as she yanked him against her body closely.

For a moment, Harry couldn’t respond, too shocked by the fact that those exact lips that he had been dreaming of were actually touching his own. However, he didn’t let his opportunity slip away, and he gently rested his hands on her side, a little too amazed that this heavenly dream was actually happening to him.

She bit at his bottom lip before taking it in between her own, sucking it as she scrambled for him to get closer to her. Harry had fireworks going off in his mind, and he wasted no time in reciprocating her enthusiasm by prodding at her mouth with his tongue.

He barely even noticed as Uma carefully walked him backward, her hands wandering all over his chest as she attempted to feel his body underneath the vest and the shirt. She growled under her breath, pushing her lips into his own firmly in the midst of her frustration at not having access to all that she wanted.

She then broke away quickly, shoving him backward. Harry landed on the couch, and he gaped at her, his eyes wide. Before he could even utter any protest or even think straight, Uma lowered herself down so that she was straddling his lap, one arm firmly holding onto his shoulder and the other hand at the base of his head as she yanked him into her once again.

Harry rested his hands on her waist once again where they had been before, not daring to go anywhere else. He was honestly terrified that this was going to end, and he was going to wake up or something from the insanely good dream that this was.

However, after a moment, Uma pulled away just enough so that their lips and noses were brushing. His eyelids fluttered open just barely as he looked at his captain dreamily. Uma’s eyes, although not completely open, were more alert than his own as she looked at something above his eye level.

The hand on the back of his neck ran up his head until it was threaded in his tresses firmly. Uma dragged her fingers through the hair, messing it up, and Harry giggled in spite of himself, enjoying her attention.

“There. Fixed,” Uma spoke against his lips, her own brushing trails of fire against his skin. She drew her mouth further away from him as she let her hand drop to his shoulder.

He held back a whine of want, and she offered him barely a glance as she slid her hands down to his chest. She raised an eyebrow at the fancy buttons and his eyes went wide as she suddenly looped her fingers on either side of the vest, tearing the two sides apart from one another. Buttons flew across the couch, and she touched the white button-up shirt carefully before ripping it open as well.

She then rested her hands on the pale, chiseled muscles that she found there, caressing his body gently as she looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. Harry swallowed hard, trying to hold back the sudden desire that hit him.

“Now. You look the way you should,” Uma told him sternly, a little growl building in her throat as she eyed him. Harry offered her a small grin.

“What was wrong with before?” Harry questioned, and Uma huffed as she shifted a bit on his lap.

“You looked like a pirate in gentleman’s clothing,” Uma informed him shortly, and he chuckled a bit. However, his grin swiftly disappeared as he considered what position they were in and just how interested in him she had been. He looked at her hopefully and nervously.

“I had to turn you back to _my_ Harry Hook,” Uma possessively stated, and Harry felt his heart jump at the softness in her eyes that said almost everything he needed to know. He knew that was likely as close as Uma would get to any sort of confession, and he jumped at whatever she would give him. If her actions from before indicated anything, he was mostly certain that she felt the same.

“Now, who’s _your_ captain?” Uma commanded, sitting up on his lap as she eyed him with some combination of fondness and desire. He now knew for certain that she had to indubitably reciprocate his feelings.

So Harry leaned forward, taking her face in his hands gently and reverently as he pulled her near to him. He then began to very softly press kisses to her face. She closed her eyes, grabbing his wrists with her hands as she sighed through her nose.

When he finally stopped, he was almost touching her lips, hovering just over them. Her eyes reopened and his eyes were immediately locked onto hers.

“Uma. Forever,” Harry whispered with all of the veneration that her name deserved, before leaning forward and tenderly closing the distance.

And as she returned his kiss, Harry knew one thing.

He had escaped the friendzone.


End file.
